After Party
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Secuil kisah keseharian pasangan pengantin baru, Nijimura Shuuzou dan Nijimura Seijuurou. NijiAka Fanfiction. AT, AR, Shounen-ai. Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7. Happy reading!


**After Party**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

Secuil kisah keseharian pasangan pengantin baru, Nijimura Shuuzou dan Nijimura Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **Romance, Slice of Life, Fluff**

 **.**

 **Alternative Reality, Alternative Time, Oreshi, Shounen-ai/ Boys Love, Typo, Misstypo, OOC**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7**

 **-Love Wins-**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata**

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

 **In the morning**

Mata kelabu itu terbuka perlahan. Sesekali terlihat mengerjap, refleks menyesuaikan indera penglihatannya dengan temarangnya suasana yang ada di sekitar pemilik manik kelabu itu. Tak lama setelah penglihatannya terbiasa dengan kondisi kamar yang yang minim cahaya itu, Shuuzou –pemilik manik kelabu itu- mengubah posisinya duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur _king size_ yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Diliriknya jam beker yang bertengger manis di atas nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Pukul 06.33. Waktu yang menurutnya terlalu pagi untuk bangun di hari minggu.

Netra kelabunya beralih menatap sosok yang masih bergelung nyaman di sampingnya. Hembusan napasnya pelan dan teratur. Kelopat mata _ruby_ -nya tertutup sempurna, sesempurna buaian mimpi yang masih menghinggapi pemilik mahkota delima itu. Pertanda bahwa sosok itu tak akan membuka manik _ruby_ -nya dalam waktu dekat. Senyum kecil tak ayal terkembang di wajah Shuuzou tatkala pandangannya menangkap bercak merah yang bertebaran di bahu dan sepanjang leher yang sedikit tersingkap di balik selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi sosok itu.

Biasanya kekasihnya akan lebih dulu bangun dari Shuuzou. Tapi nampaknya kegiatan mereka semalam benar-benar membuat pemilik surai merah itu kelelahan. Semburat tipis tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah sang _raven_ saat mengingat kegiatan bercinta mereka semalam. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahan jika yang di hadapanmu itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou –yang kini telah menjadi Nijimura Seijuurou itu. Tidak tahan nafsu? _Eits!_ Jangan salah. Walaupun tampan dan kelakuannya itu seperti berandalan begitu, selama 2 tahun mereka pacaran dan tinggal bersama Shuuzou belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh tubuh Seijuurou. Paling-paling kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan hanyalah ciuman, pelukan dan bergandengan tangan. Begitu-begitu ia masih memegang prinsip melakukan hubungan sex hanya setelah menikah. Tentu saja untuk menjaga kehormatan Seijuurou-nya dan yang paling penting nyawanya. Siapa juga yang mau digantung hidup-hidup oleh Akashi- _sama_ senior kalau dia ketahuan _grepe-grepe_ anak semata wayangnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang malam pengantin pertama mereka benar-benar menjadi malam pertama.

Ehem. _Duh!_ Melihat wajah tidur manis Seijuurou saja pikiran pemuda bermanik kelabu itu bisa sampai ke mana-mana seperti ini. Sedikit membuyarkan pikiran yang nanti bisa berlanjut ke hal yang macam-macam, Shuuzou memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dikecupnya dahi pemilik helaian merah itu singkat penuh sayang, sebelum akhirnya melesat ke kamar mandi.

Nijimura Shuuzou terpaku menatap deretan berbagai bahan makanan yang tertata rapi di dalam kulkas. Kelabunya beredar ke kiri ke kanan sambil memikirkan makanan apa yang akan ia buat untuk sarapan. Biasanya Seijuurou yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi, mumpung permata _ruby_ tercintanya masih tertidur lelap, ia pikir ada baiknya kali ini Shuuzou yang akan memasak. Sesekali memanjakan istri –ehem suamimu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Lima menit sudah cukup untuk si pemilik helaian _raven_ untuk menentukan makanan apa yang ingin dia buat. Tak perlu lama hingga akhirnya Shuuzou mulai menyibukkan diri dengan bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur.

"Hmm... Di mana ya garamnya?" guman Shuuzou sambil membuka rak dapur satu persatu. Pandangan matanya meneliti setiap sudut rak dan _counter_ mencari bumbu dapur berasa asin itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pencarian kecilnya, Shuuzou tak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Pemilik langkah itu menatap Shuuzou dengan mata _ruby_ -nya yang keheranan.

"Shuuzou _-san_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, Sei? Di mana kau meletakkan garamnya?" tanya Shuuzou tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok yang ia panggil Sei.

"Di rak sebe..."

" _Gomen_. Tidak jadi. Aku sudah menemukannya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sarapan akan segera matang."

Tanpa membalas ucapan sang suami, Seijuurou mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi meja makan tak jauh dari tempat Shuuzou memasak. Ditopangnya wajahnya pada salah satu tangannya. Sepasang mata _scarlet_ -nya menatap gerak-gerik pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Seijuurou yang masih sibuk berkutat di depan kompor.

" _Hai_ ', Nijimura Shuuzou _'s Special Omurice_!" ucap Shuuzou bangga. Diletakkannya seporsi _omurice_ di hadapan Seijuurou. Satu piring lain yang masih di tangannya diletakkan di atas meja berhadapan dengan kursi si pemilik manik delima.

"Ini..." hanya satu kata yang menggantung keluar dari bibir Seijuurou. Matanya mengamati sepiring _omurice_ yang ada di hadapannya. Dari tampilannya sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, masih seperti _omurice_ kebanyakan yang putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu temui. Dan Sejuurou yakin kalau rasanya juga pasti enak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

" _Iie_. Hanya, tidak biasanya Shuuzou _-san_ membuat _omurice_."

Shuuzou mengangkat satu alisnya. Pemuda itu memandang Seijuurou heran. Seingatnya _omurice_ bukanlah makanan yang terlarang pada menu di rumah tangga mereka. Dan sejauh yang dia ingat, Seijuurou tidak membenci makanan itu. Tapi kenapa? Shuzou mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir. Ah benar juga. Sejak menikah dengan Seijuurou, menu sarapan mereka lebih sering masakan tradisional Jepang yang dipadu dengan hidangan sup berkuah terutama berbahan dasar _tofu_. Atau jika mereka sedang terburu-buru cukup dengan roti panggang. Dan pemuda itu yakin kalau dia menerapkan kebiasaan itu pada dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar jika ia membuat sarapan seperti sekarang ini. Perlukah saya ingatkan bahwa yang memasak setiap hari untuk mereka adalah Nijimura Seijuurou. Bagaimana Shuuzou tidak pernah sadar selama ini?

"Aku hanya bosan dengan _tofu_ ," jawab Shuuzou sekenanya. Tak perlu waktu satu detik hingga ia dihadiahi _death glare_ dari sang kekasih. Oh, rupanya Seijuurou tidak terima. Shuzou terkekeh pelan. "Selain itu, pagi ini _spesial service_."

Seijuurou menatap mata kelabu Shuuzou penuh tanda tanya. Tanpa sadar dimiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi manis kekasihnya. " _Special service_. Ingin kutuliskan sesuatu di atas _omurice_ -mu, _Goushujin-sama_ ," ucap Shuuzou menirukan gaya bicara ala pelayan _maid cafe_ ditambah senyum menggoda miliknya.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda setahun lebih muda dari Shuuzou itu. "Kalau begitu aku minta tuliskan _kiss me_ ," balas Seijuurou dengan senyum yang telah berganti menjadi seringai.

"Kupikir kalau yang ini sepertinya kau lebih ingin jika kupraktekkan saja."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Shuuzou mempertemukan bibir seksinya dengan belah manis milik Seijuurou. Harusnya ini menjadi adegan kecupan singkat yang manis. Tapi kelihatannya sepasang pengantin yang baru berusia tiga bulan satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa saling memendam hasrat. Kecupan yang dilayangkan Shuuzou berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang penuh dengan kasih dan cinta itu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sei."

 _Morning kiss and greeting from Nijimura Shuuzou to Nijimura Seijuurou._

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

 **In the noon**

 _ **PRANG! PRAK! PRAK!**_

Suara memekakan telinga khas benda jatuh mengusik indera pendengaran Seijuurou. Konsentrasi pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu yang sedari tadi tercurahkan pada buku di hadapannya langsung buyar. Merasa ada yang janggal Seijuurou segera menutup dan meletakkan buku yang digenggamnya di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang ia yakini merupakan sumber suara bising tadi.

Mata _ruby_ Seijuurou membulat tatkala menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa yang terpampang di hadapannya. "Berikan aku sebuah alasan masuk akal untuk kekacauan ini, Shuuzou _-san_ ," ucap Seijuurou dengan raut kekesalan yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampan nyaris manisnya. Raut wajah pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu makin bertambah kesal tatkala orang yang ia yakini adalah pelakunya justru hanya membalas perkataan Sejuurou dengan cengiran.

Bagaimana Seijuurou tidak kesal jika apa yang dilihatnya setelah sampai di depan kamar mandi –tempat ia berada sekarang sudah seperti baru diserang angin topan. Beberapa perabot jatuh di lantai, bahkan dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat beberapa ada yang rusak. Jejak langkah kaki membasahi lantai membuat jalur dari kamar mandi hingga tempat suaminya berdiri. Dan entah bagaimana botol sampo bisa bergulir beberapa meter keluar dari kamar mandi dan berhenti ketika menghantam pelan kaki putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu.

Tidak hanya itu. Seketika mata _scarlet_ pemuda 24 tahun itu kini berganti menatap suaminya yang dilihatnya adalah penampilan Shuuzou yang tidak karuan itu. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Rambutnya basah dan mencuat berantakan. Baju yang ia kenakan dan sebagian tubuhnya juga basah. Busa sampo menempel di sana-sini menghiasi tubuh atletisnya. Dan apa-apaan cengiran dusta yang mengatakan 'aku tak tahu apa-apa itu'?

"Meong."

Suara erangan seekor kucing mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou pada makhluk berbulu yang kini duduk di bawah kakinya. Mata bulat heterokromatik biru-emas menatap dengan tatapan menggemaskan. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah pemuda pemilik helain merah itu tatkala mata _ruby_ -nya bertemu manik beda warna kucing berjenis anggora itu. Seijuurou membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih dan menggendong bola bulu kesayangannya. Dielusnya surai putih penuh sayang, yang dibalas dengan dengkuran nyaman dari sang objek. Senyum kecil sekali lagi lolos tersungging dari bibir Seijuurou.

Merasa perhatian si merah tak lagi tertuju padanya, raut wajah Shuuzou berubah masam. Apalagi ketika melihat interaksi dua makhuk manis di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas di sana pemuda bermanik kelabu itu terasa seperti obat nyamuk. Mata itu tak sanggup untuk tidak menatap benci pada makhluk kecil dipelukan yang mencuri seluruh perhatian suami tercintanya. Shuuzou, kau ini pencemburu yang parah. Bahkan kucing pun ikut kau cemburui.

"Cih, aku merasa kucing itu punya dendam padaku," gerutu Shuuzou yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou kembali padanya.

Alis merah itu terangkat sebelah. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Shuuzou _-san_."

"Kalau kau melihat ini," Shuuzou mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan bekas cakaran yang masih terlihat darah yang merembes,"aku akan artikan kau lebih membela kucing itu dari pada aku."

"Shuu yang melakukannya?" tanya Seijuurou tidak percaya. Setahunya kucing mereka itu cukup akrab dengan manusia. Apalagi mereka sudah merawatnya selama dua tahun. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk meyakinkan, "Ya. Sei yang melakukannya."

Seijuurou menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa? Kau tak percaya padaku."

Masih diam.

Shuuzou menghela napas lelah. Menurutnya, Shuusei –kucing mereka– adalah penjilat yang ulung. Dia bahkan bisa membuat Seijuurou lebih percaya padanya ketimbang pada suaminya sendiri. Sedikit banyak pemuda bermanik kelabu itu merasa sakit hati. Tak mau menambah masalah yang kemungkinan pembicaraan mereka ini akan berakhir debat, Shuuzou menghela napas sekali lagi. Pertanda ia memilih mengalah.

"Ah, sudahlah ini tidak penting. Sebaiknya segera kubereskan kekacauan ini. Kau bawa saja Sei menjauh dari sini."

Manik kelabu itu menatap wajah Seijuurou sekilas, sebelum akhirnya membalik badannya. Tubuh kekarnya sudah akan berjongkok mengambil botol sampo menggelinding keluar tadi kalau saja tangan mungil tak menarik ujung kaosnya yang basah. Menahan pergerakan tubuhnya lebih lanjut. Shuuzou berbalik kembali memperhatikan kekasihnya. Yang diperhatikan justru mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapannya.

"Itu bisa nanti. Mengobati luka Shuuzou _-san_ sekarang lebih penting."

 _ **Blush!**_

Kalau saja Shuuzou tak menajamkan pendengarannya, kata-kata lirih Seijuurou tak akan sampai pada indera pendengaran pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Dan lagi. Mata Shuuzou masih baik-baik saja kan? Ia yakin, mata kelabunya tak salah menangkap semburat merah tipis di kedua belah pipi pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu. Sei, bagaimana bisa kau belajar menjadi _tsundere_ semanis itu? Midorimakah yang mengajarimu?

Shuuzou mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di atas sofa. Ia sudah mengganti kaosnya yang basah dengan kemeja kering yang tadi telah Seijuurou siapkan. Di sampingnya Seijuurou tengah mengobati punggung tangan kirinya yang terluka. Sesekali suara erangan keluar dari bibirnya tatkala tanpa sengaja sang perawat menekan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol pada lukanya terlalu keras. Shuuzou hanya mendengar ucapan maaf lirih sebagai jawaban.

"Yang mana lagi yang sakit?" Pertanyaan yang pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu lontarkan setelah selesai mengobati punggung tangan Shuuzou. Pemuda pemilik marga Nijimura kemudian menggulung lengan kemeja kanan. Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika suaminya menunjukkan luka bekas cakaran Shuusei bertengger manis di lengan kanan sang suami. Dengan telaten diobatinya luka tersebut seperti saat mengobati luka di punggung tangan Shuuzou dalam diam.

Selama pemuda yang kalah tinggi badan dengannya itu merawat luka-lukanya, Shuuzou memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bercerita. Bukan hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Seijuurou yang masih menuntut meski dalam diam, tetapi juga untuk membongkar aib makhluk yang ia beri nama Shuusei itu.

Kejadian bermula saat pemuda bersurai raven itu memutuskan untuk memandikan kucing kesayangan si merah. Wajar memang kalau Shuuzou berpikir seperti itu, apalagi kalau melihat bulu putih kucing umur 2 tahun itu mulai berubah kecoklatan. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, apalagi ia dan Seijuurou tidak ada rencana untuk keluar rumah. Berbekal pengetahuan dan ingatan samar yang dia dapat saat browsing cara merawat kucing dengan baik saat pertama kali memelihara Shuusei, pemuda 25 tahun itu berangkat menjalankan rencananya.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Saat mempersiapkan peralatan untuk memandikan si bola bulu itu pun tak mengalami masalah, meskipun Shuuzou sedikit kesulitan menemukan di mana Seijuurou menyimpan alat perawatan si kucing. Membawa kucing bermata heterokromatik itu ke kamar mandi bukanlah hal sulit juga. Masalah datang ketika air dan si kucing bertemu. Haruskah kita ingatkan pada Shuuzou kalau mayoritas kucing itu TIDAK SUKA air? Karena kelihatannya seme idaman kita melupakannya. Dan bisa ditebak, adegan drama di kamar mandi pun di mulai. Mulai dari Shuusei yang terkejut dan berontak dari pegangan Shuuzou. Hingga tanpa sengaja mencakar kedua tangannya dan berakhir si kucing berlari ke sana ke mari menghindari kejaran si _raven_.

"Sei..."

"Hmm."

"Sore ini kau tidak ke mana-mana kan?"

"Hmm."

"Kencan, yuk."

"Oke."

Yosh! Nijimura Shuuzou berhasil lolos dari tugasnya membereskan ke-

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus membereskan kamar mandi yang berantakan."

-cauan yang ia buat.

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

 **At the night**

Nijimura Shuuzou bukanlah termasuk orang yang romantis. Dari sekian tahun mereka pacaran hanya sekitar dua tiga kali ia merencanakan kencannya dengan Seijuurou. Pertama saat ia merayakan ulang tahun Seijuurou di tahun mereka pertama jadian. Yang kedua saat akhirnya dia melamar pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu. Sisanya kencan mereka dilakukan secara spontan tanpa persiapan dan rencana yang matang. Seketika menarik Seijuurou ke restoran misalnya, spontan karena dia ingin mencoba menu baru. Dan untungnya si merah kesayangannya itu tak pernah keberatan. Pergi bersama Shuuzou _-san_ ke mana pun terasa menyenangkan, katanya.

Seperti halnya sore ini. Kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu beriringan berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Tokyo. Jaket dan syal tebal membungkus tubuh dan leher kedua pasangan beda usia setahun itu. Maklum, Tokyo sudah memasuki awal musim dingin, suhu udara sudah mulai menurun. Saat mengajak Seijuurou kencan, Nijimura Shuuzou sama sekali tidak memikirkan mereka akan ke mana. Satu-satunya rencana yang dia punya –tepatnya atas paksaan putra tunggal Akashi Masaomi– itu adalah mengantar kucing mereka ke salon binatang peliharaan. Ah, dia hampir lupa Shuusei belum kembali berwarna putih.

Berjalan-jalan di tengah udara dingin bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan berbagai pilihan aksi modus yang bisa dilancarkan. Tapi jujur, berjalan bersama dengan orang terkasih, menyusuri ubin-ubin trotoar walau tanpa tujuan terasa menyenangkan. Sesekali berpapasan dengan mereka baik yang bertujuan sama atau hanya sekedar lewat.

Shuuzou menautkan telapak tangannya yang besar dengan telapak tangan mantan _kouhai-_ nya sewaktu SMP itu. Tangan mungil Seijuurou terasa dingin, efek karena tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Shuuzou _-san_..." terdengar protes dari nada panggilan yang dilontarkan Seijuurou.

"Tanganku dingin Sei, aku ingin menghangatkannya," jawab si _raven_ asal. Shuuzou tahu yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu bukanlah hal itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu dibalik sifat penuh percaya dirinya, Seijuurou punya sisi pemalu juga. Pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu tidak terlalu nyaman menunjukkan kemesraan di ruang publik, walaupun hanya sekedar bergandengan tangan. Yah biarlah Shuuzou bersikap sedikit egois. Ada juga posesif di sana. Sesekali ia ingin menunjukkan siapa pemilik pemuda manis di sampingnya itu. Lagi pula bergandengan tangan dengan suamimu sendiri bukanlah hal yang salah.

 **.**

"Oh, cuma Shuuzou _-nii_ ternyata."

"Hoi... Hoi... Apakah itu caramu menyapa kakak dan bosmu?" tanya Shuuzou dengan suara protes yang terdengar lantang, saat mendengar salam kurang ajar dari pelayan cafe sekaligus adiknya sendiri itu.

Mengabaikan protes sang kakak, Nijimura Souta berganti mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pasangan sang kakak. "Selamat sore, Sei- _niisan_ ,"sapanya ramah. "Maaf ya, kakakku segitu tidak punya uangnya sampai mengajakmu makan di cafenya sendiri," ujarnya Souta santai. Diliriknya ekspresi kakak kandungnya yang kini sudah berkedut kesal.

"Hoi! Kau mau kupecat?!" ujar Shuuzou kesal.

"Memangnya kau tega memecatku, _O-nii-san_?" balas pemuda 8 tahun lebih muda itu.

" _Teme_..."

Kalau ini _anime_ , pasti sekarang sudah muncul listrik dari kedua pasang mata kelabu milik Nijimura bersaudara itu, menandakan perang akan dimulai dari keduanya.

"Hahahaha..."

Suara tawa pelan mengintrupsi pertengkaran Nijimura bersaudara itu. Tawanya terdengan lirih dan lembut. Ketika akhirnya keduanya melihat siapa yang tertawa, sontak wajah keduanya terasa memanas.

" _KAWAII!"_ teriak keduanya dalam hati. Melihat tawa suami dan kakak ipar, Nijimura bersaudara itu benar-benar terpesona. Souta dan Shuuzou merasa beruntung Akashi Seijuurou kini menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nijimura sekarang.

"Ah, _gomen_ ," ujar Seijuurou sambil meredakan tawanya, "Souta- _kun_. Bisa kami pesan sekarang."

"Oke. Hanya Sei- _niisan_ sajakan?"

"Hoi!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya mendapati sepotong _cheese cake_ dan secangkir kopi di depan meja Shuuzou serta sepotong _apple raisin pie_ dan secangkir teh _earl grey_ di hadapan Seijuurou –pesanan mereka kali ini. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk keduanya baru bisa menikmati kudapan mereka setelah diantar. Bagaimana tidak jika Seijuurou mendapat tambahan _service_ tontonan debat 'sayang' putra pertama dan kedua keluarga Nijimura itu.

Sambil menikmati makanannya, Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke seliling cafe. Suasana cafe sekarang terlihat cukup ramai. Tidak terlalu mengherankan sebenarnya mengingat hari ini hari libur. Kebanyakan pengunjung di sana adalah pasangan muda-mudi dan beberapa adalah keluarga kecil dengan anak kecil. Kalau boleh jujur, Seijuurou tidak terlalu suka suasana yang ramai. Tapi jauh dalam hati pemuda surai scarlet itu cukup senang melihat cafe suaminya banyak pengunjung.

"Sei..."

Panggilan Shuuzou sukses membuat perhatian pemilik manik _ruby_ itu kembali pada sang kekasih. Mulai dari sanalah percakapan dan obrolan kecil mereka dimulai untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum akhirnya mereka diusir oleh Souta karena terlalu lama dan melupakan Shuusei yang bahkan belum dijemput.

 **.**

"Sei, aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa mandi sekarang," ujar Shuuzou ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari yang diajak bicara, Shuuzou mencoba mencari sosok pemuda yang baru ia nikahi 3 bulan itu. Di tepi tempat tidur mereka, Seijuurou tterlihat duduk tengan. Di pangkuannya sebuah album dengan cover tebal berwarna putih dengan ornamen berwarna emas bertengger manis di sana. Sesekali tangan si merah membalik lembar halamannya. Tak perlu bertanya, Shuuzou sudah tahu album foto apa yang sedang dilihat kekasihnya itu. Ya, itu adalah album foto pernikahan mereka. Ia dan Seijuurou sendiri yang menyusunnya saat fotonya selesai dicetak.

"Sei," panggil Shuuzou sekali lagi. Didekatinya sosok sang suami yang bahkan tak merespon lagi.

"Sei," panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan sentuhan pelan di bahu si lebih muda.

"Ah... iya... Ada apa, Shuuzou _-san_."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu khawatir. Takut-takut Sei-nya mendadak sakit.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seijuurou yang justru malah membuat Shuuzou ragu. " _Nee_... Shuu...," panggil Seijuurou, "Ah, bukan apa-apa," potongnya cepat.

Kedua alis pemuda bermanik kelabu itu mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya suaminya itu bersikap seperti itu. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di samping Seijuurou dengan nyaman. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam. Menunggu.

" _Nee_ Shuuzou _-san_... Apa kau bahagia bersamaku? Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?" tanya Seijuurou pada akhirnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mendadak melankolis begitu. _Ck_. Itu sudah jelaskan? Menyusahkan saja."

 _Deg._ Serentetan jawaban Shuuzou mendadak membuat jantungnya berhenti kemudian berdetak semakin kencang. Rasanya ada sebuah pisau imajiner yang tiba-tiba menusuk ulu hatinya. Pikirannya berubah paranoid. Jangan-jangan memang pemuda di sampingnya itu menikah dengannya hanya untuk sekedar menepati janji dan bentuk tanggung jawab. Bukan karena cinta.

Tak! Sebuah sentilan mendarat mulus di dahi pemilik manik _ruby_ itu. Membuyarkan pikirannya yang sudah mulai mencari alasan ke mana-mana.

Shuuzou mengacak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. "Aku pikir kita sudah melewati fase itu," ujar Shuuzou santai.

Shuuzou mengubah posisinya dari duduk di samping Seijuurou kini berganti menjadi berlutut di hadapan si surai merah. Ditanggkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada masing-masing pipi sang kekasih, secara tak langsung memaksa Seijuurou menatap wajah Shuuzou.

"Dengar. Sei, aku menikahimu bukan cuma karena aku sudah berjanji padamu. Tapi karena aku juga mencintaimu. Aku..."

"Cinta bisa pudar Shuu. Aku yakin setelah itu kau akan bosan padaku," potong Seijuurou.

Mendengar selaan kalimat yang dilontarkan Seijuurou untuk memotong kata-katanya benar-benar membuatnya sebal. Saking gemasnya dicubitnya kedua pipi tirus sang kekasih, menunjukkan seberapa sebalnya ia.

"Dengar dulu kenapa sih?!" ujarnya protes, "Aku mencintaimu, Sei. Sekarang ataupun nanti. Kita baru mulai. Tujuh tahun kita tidak bertemu memang tidak akan cukup hanya ditutupi dua tahun kita tinggal bersama. Kau pasti berubah. Aku pun begitu. Sekarang aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Ke depan akan ada waktu di mana kita pasti akan bertengkar. Berselisih paham. Dua tahun memang tidak cukup untuk saling kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Tapi kau harus ingat. Kau yang membawa aku... kita... sampai pada titik ini. Kau yang memberiku tekad dan semangat untuk tidak menyerah dan akhirnya duduk di sini bersamamu. Jadi, aku harus berpikir jutaan kali untuk sanggup melepasmu."

Shuuzou menarik napasnya sejenak. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang dan emosional yang ia lontarkan hari ini. Mata kelabunya meneliti ekspresi kekasihnya . Seijuurou hanya diam, tapi Shuuzou dapat melihat ada ekspresi yang lain di sepasang mata _ruby_ itu. Ada setitik air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata itu. Shuuzou menghapus air mata itu, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku apakah aku bahagia? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang jika kau bisa menikahi kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal absolut itu? Kalau bertanya apakah aku menyesal? Aku akan bertanya padamu. Apakah kau menyesal menikah denganku? Kalau kau mau jawab kau menyesal bersamaku aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga."

"Kau keterlaluan, Shuuzou _-san_ ," kata Seijuurou sambil memukul pelan dada suaminya. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah tawa pelan menghiasi wajah manis pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuu."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengisi rasa bosan di antara kita."

Sebuah seringai tipis terkembang di wajah si surai hitam. Sebuah helaan napas menjadi sebuah balasan atas seringai itu. Menandakan tahu maksud dan tujuan tersirat dalam kata dan seringai yang Shuuzou lontarkan. Dasar!

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Saling berpagutan. Menyalurkan perasaan keduanya. Nafsu, cinta, kerinduan, kasih sayang dan perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk. Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan. Ketika jemari mereka bergesekan pelan dengan cincin yang melingkar pada jari manis satu sama lain, genggaman itu semakin erat. Shuuzou mendorong pelan tubuh Seijuurou ke atas tempat tidur tanpa sedetikpun melepas ciuman mereka.

Mari kita beri sedikit privasi pada kedua pasangan pengantin baru tercinta ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama di Fandom KNBI. Salam hangat, salam kenal semuanya!

Awalnya bingung juga mau bikin fanfik yang kayak apa untuk FID kali ini. Akhir-akhir ini cuma menulis satu tahun sekali hehehehe... Awalnya pengen nulis dengan pair Kaname x Akashi. (Saya kepincut berat sama fanfik Pureblood and Emeperor milik Anna-tachi Team. Itu fanfik keren banget). Tapi nggak jadi gara-gara saya malah baper sendiri. Kayaknya debut di fandom baru memang lebih nyaman kalo pake ichiban OTP buat saya. /PLAK. Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong anggap saja di sini jepang sudah melegalkan pernikahan sejenis / author dibakar

Mungkin ada yang bingung sama timeline di cerita ini. Jadi anggap saja di sini Sei setelah Shuu lulus SMP sampai Sei lulus SMA nggak pernah ketemu. Baru ketemu pas mereka kuliah dan pacaran selama setahun. Habis itu mereka nggak ketemu lagi selama 3 tahun. Trus ketemu lagi dan tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun. Habis itu baru nikah 3 bulan. Kenapa mereka putus nyambung gitu? Entahlah saya juga nggak tahu /PLAK /Minta dibakar ni orang.

Terima kasih pada Shaa-senpai yang memberi koreksi.

Saya minta maaf atas segala bentuk kesalahan dan ketidaknyamanan dalam fanfiksi ini. Silakan berikan komentar dan kritik. Terima kasih telah membaca tulisan saya. Akhir kata:

 **.**

" **HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #7!"**

 **.**


End file.
